


A Little Experiment

by ozuttly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows Castiel has never done anything sexual. They decide to rectify that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> There is no story to this at all, and it was more of a challenge to myself to write something smutty, which I haven't done in a long time. I have no guarantees for how good it is.

“Dean, I have never done this before.” 

Dean raises one eyebrow as he looks up over his glass at Castiel, who is standing by the bed, back ramrod straight and eyes wide. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, an animal backed into a corner with no way out, and Dean can’t help but chuckle under his breath. 

“Yeah, I know. Just relax, ok?” He places the glass down on the table and stands up, raising one eyebrow as Castiel stares at him, looking like a lamb about to be slaughtered. It’s sort of funny, in a way, and also a little insulting, but mostly it’s just kind of… sad. 

“Dude. Seriously. Relax.” He steps closer and if anything Cas’ back goes even stiffer. “Breathe. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, ok? Seriously, I’m cool with waiting.”

Castiel frowns and gazes back at him, his jaw set in steely determination. This is Cas’ Business Face - the one he wears right before heading into battle. Dean isn’t sure if it’s endearing or off-putting that he’s wearing it now.

“No. I wish to do this,” he says, and Dean exhales as he presses his finger to his temple. Somehow, this isn’t turning out at all like how he’d imagined it (in those few private moments when he allowed himself /to/ imagine it, to fantasize about all the ways that this could go). He looks back up at Cas again and the corners of his lips twitch. 

“Yeah, ok. Well, first thing’s first, trench coat off.” Dean grabs the tan fabric of the collar and gently pushes it back, and the garment falls to the floor. Castiel is still wearing that nervous, wide-eyed stare, but it seems different now with the coat gone. It feels more intimate, in a way, which is kind of silly because God, it’s just a coat. But Dean just inhales and places one hand on the angel’s shoulder, gently massaging the taut muscles there until they begin to relax under his fingers. 

“Seriously, you need to relax. It’s not going to be any fun if you look like you’re scared I’m about to kill your puppy,” he says, and Castiel takes a deep breath before nodding, closing his eyes for a moment before some of the tension leaves his shoulders. 

“I apologize. I am just… nervous,” he admits, and Dean smiles a bit. It’s kind of cute, really, in a way that shouldn’t be cute, but at the same time he wants to tell Cas that it’s ok, that he doesn’t have to be nervous because this is just them. But he doesn’t, and instead he slides his hand down to Cas’ tie, loosening the knot a bit as he locks eyes with the angel, one eyebrow rising as if to ask ‘is this ok?’.

Castiel nods, his hands twitching nervously at his sides, as though he isn’t quite sure what to do with them. Dean undoes the tie and lets it fall to the ground before he leans in a little closer. 

“Is, uh, is this still alright?” He asks, his voice a little huskier now, and Castiel nods, his fingers twitching once more before he hesitantly lifts one hand and places it on Dean’s hip. His touch is feather light and for a second Dean thinks he’s going to pull away, but then his hand becomes more confident. 

“Dean,” he says, and that pulls Dean’s attention away from the feeling of that hand on his hip and back up to the angel in front of him. “May I kiss you?”

Castiel sounds so serious when he asks that Dean can’t help himself from laughing a little, and that makes the angel frown and scrunch up his brow like he’s done something wrong. He immediately moves to back away, but Dean grabs him by the shoulder and smiles reassuringly.

“No, I didn’t mean… Yes. Yes, Cas, you can kiss me.”

Castiel nods, staring at Dean’s mouth with resolution, but he doesn’t really seem to know what to do, so Dean leans in a bit first, just as Cas decides to make his move. Their noses end up bumping together and Dean laughs again, while Castiel furrows his brow in irritation, like he’s annoyed at himself that he wasn’t able to get it right the first time. Dean’s sure he shouldn’t find it as adorable as he does.

They try again, only this time Dean lets Cas come to him, and their lips press together. It’s not exactly a good kiss, as far as kisses go, as Cas doesn’t really know what to do, and Dean doesn’t really want to pressure him. But at the same time it’s something pure and intimate, something that he hasn’t had in a long time, not since Cassie (and Dean totally doesn’t miss the irony there), and that’s… nice. Really nice.

He wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist as he deepens the kiss, sliding a finger under the waistband of his pants. The angel in his arms stiffens for a moment, but then relaxes into his touch, opening his mouth against Dean’s.

They kiss sloppily for a bit, touching one another experimentally before they make their way over to the bed, and suddenly that nervous tension is back as Cas sits down, staring up at Dean expectantly, like he’s waiting to be told what to do. Dean feels his mouth go a bit dry at that thought, and he has to clear his throat.

“So, uh, how do you want to do this?” The unamused look he gets in reply is all the answer he needs. “Right, ok.” And this isn’t exactly the first time Dean’s been with a guy (high school was a time of experimentation, of course) but he’s never actually gone all the way with another man before, let alone an angel of the lord, so the thought itself is more than a bit daunting, and why did he even suggest this in the first place? He glances back at Castiel, who is squirming a bit and staring intently at anything that isn’t Dean, so at least he isn’t the only one who’s nervous about this.

After taking a moment to steel his nerves, he sits down on the bed next to Cas, placing one hand on his thigh as he leans in to kiss him again. It’s slower this time, more sensual as Dean unbuttons the other’s pants, running light fingers across his crotch. The moan he gets in response goes straight to his own groin, and ok, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Castiel’s breath quickens as Dean slides his hand under the waistband of his boxers, and Dean revels in the sounds he pulls from the angel as he gives his half-hard cock a few good strokes. He pulls away from the kiss and moves to mouth at Castiel’s earlobe, and the moan he gets in response is more than worth it.

“Dean,” Castiel whines as he bucks up into his hand, his eyes fluttering closed in the sensation. “I… I believe that I am enjoying this.”

Dean laughs a bit at that, giving Castiel a light squeeze.

“Yeah, well, that’s good. I’d be a bit upset if you weren’t,” he chuckles against the edge of his jaw, relishing in the prickly feel of the other’s stubble against his skin. He’s getting hard in his own pants now, and as if on cue, he can feel a hesitant and wary hand rest on the button of his jeans. Cas waits for a moment, like he isn’t sure that this is ok, and Dean’s about to pull back and tell him that he doesn’t have to do this if he doesn’t want to, but then his fly is undone and Cas is pulling down /his/ boxers, and this time it’s Dean’s turn to gasp.

Castiel isn’t exactly good at this – he clearly has never jerked off before in his life, and while he’s doing his best to mirror Dean’s movements as he continues to stroke him, his hands are clumsy and he fumbles a little bit. But he’s trying – his brow is furrowed in concentration as he obviously tries to ignore his own pleasure so he can focus on pleasing Dean, and that’s just so goddamned adorable that Dean can’t bring himself to care about how bad the handjob is.

They kiss again, more urgently this time, and soon enough Castiel is coming in Dean’s hand with a little gasp (Dean won’t admit that he’s a bit disappointed that he couldn’t get a bit more sound out of him), and Dean himself is pretty damned close to the edge.

He’s tempted to finish it off himself, but the way Cas looks so serious, so /determined/ to do this right and not disappoint him gives him pause. Instead, he reaches down and places his hand over the angel’s, guiding him a bit, showing him how to do it, and then he’s spilling his load over both of their hands, grunting as he does so.

He looks at Castiel beside him; he’s sticky and looks tired, his body looser and more relaxed than he thinks it’s ever been, and Dean can’t help but smile.

“So?” he says after a few minutes, shifting a bit so he can reach the tissues on the end table. As fun as that was, he doesn’t like feeling gross and wet. “Was it as bad as you were expecting?”

Castiel glances at him, a slight frown marring his face before he shrugs his shoulders.

“No. It was far easier than I expected… Although I do not believe that it was fair, as you’re far more experienced than I am.” He almost looks like he’s about to pout, and Dean laughs.

“Hey, we were all virgins at one point.” He doesn’t dispute the claim to experience as he wipes his hands. “Nothing to be ashamed of. If you were ok with that, we can experiment a little more later.”

Castiel tilts his head as he thinks it over, then nods.

“Yes. I would be more than ok with that.”


End file.
